


53 Killing Games and He’s Only Feeling Guilt Now

by izurukamukurapudding



Series: From the Perspective of Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human Monokuma, Kinda?, monokuma centric, no beta we die like men, very short sorry :(, yep still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurukamukurapudding/pseuds/izurukamukurapudding
Summary: Monokuma thinks a lot during the trials.(From an AU where Monokuma is a human and a child. He is 12-ish in this.)
Series: From the Perspective of Despair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024396
Kudos: 29





	53 Killing Games and He’s Only Feeling Guilt Now

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I have decided to expand the “From the Perspective of Despair” Monokuma AU thingy. Enjoy?

Monokuma sat upon his chair, the two final Monokubs spewing something silly. He kind of regretted making them, spending big sis Junko’s precious technology on the most obnoxious bears ever. But they were cute, and all, so it didn’t matter too much. Team Danganronpa seemed to like them. Tsumugi, too, really enjoyed his creations. The fans hated them as much as he did. They were dumb and expendable and really the only part of them he was proud of was their use in this execution. Oh, right. And how he designed Monophanie in memory of Usami... He missed Usami. Usami was nice. She was a rabbit. Rabbits were always nice and cute and fluffy. He thought they could have been friends if a bear weren’t a predator and a rabbit wasn’t prey. Monokid was obnoxious and loud and Monokuma didn’t like the loud so much anymore. Monosuke was odd and Monodam was just there to create a nice number. Monotaro, however, was probably the worst. Monokuma messed up his programming and played it off as though it were on purpose and now Team Danganronpa included it in the predicted plot. Which was fine. Because mistakes aren’t mistakes until you let people know you messed up. 

That’s what Junko would have thought, anyway. He still missed Junko. She helped him when nobody else would and- Oh, somebody just said something to him, didn’t they?

Monokuma sat up a little straighter, trying to force some energy in his voice. But he just gave a really mediocre response, some concern coming from the Kubs and an odd look from Kaito. He rested his head back on his hand. This wasn’t worth it. This dumb game. It wasn’t the same without Junko and it wasn’t the same when it’s staged and it was so dumb. It was dumb dumb dumb. He wanted the real killing game, the real tragedy. He wanted Junko, and Mukuro, and Izuru, and the rest of them. He wanted to stop hurting so much. The trial was coming to a close, Kokichi was shouting some more. Gonta looked like he was going to cry and Alter Ego Gonta was already crying. As best as the avatars could cry, anyway. Monokuma felt a bit of a pit climbing in his stomach. 

Gonta was getting punished for something he didn’t even remember doing. And he was taking it like a champ. He knew he must’ve done it, everything added up. Monokuma bit back a sigh. Gonta was nothing but kind. He did what he did for such a good reason regardless of if Kokichi introduced that reason to him. Or if that reason was fake. And Kokichi did what he did for a good reason too. Monokuma knew Kokichi inside and out as he did everyone. He knew Kokichi would have killed Miu himself if it weren’t for the programming. And he knew Kokichi would have gotten away with it, he knew all of that. It just dug deeper into him when he realized the thing Kokichi was yelling about was how he should be executed instead of or alongside Gonta. Monokuma still payed no mind to it. It was his job to be merciless and evil and to turn a blind eye and to not care that they didn’t deserve this and-

Oh. Voting time. He needed to call that, right about now. Since everything was coming to a close. He took a deep breath, and putting on a terrible grin...

“Upupup~! It looks like everyone has come to a conclusion! Iiiiiit’s voting time!! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?”

Monokuma said his spiel. The same one he always did, every time. So why was he feeling just so _miserable?_ It wasn’t fair to them, it wasn’t fair to the students or anyone. But mainly the students. They didn’t deserve to be here in a killing game. Even though there were people who signed up for it... it wasn’t the same people. They were new people. Different people. People just as real as everyone Monokuma had ever met. And they didn’t sign up for this. This was just like every other killing game he had ever done, just like the ones with Junko, so why did it feel so viscerally _**wrong?!**_ He assumed it was because it wasn’t authentic. It was just a money grabber. Because there was no Junko, stuff like that. But he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know. He didn’t like not knowing.

Then the voting results came in, and Monokuma announced them. There was the emotional garbage between everyone... the crying he liked the least. Seeing their faces writhe with knowing what came next. And Monokuma but in in the middle of it like he always did and the execution happened like it always did and everything was all the same as it always was. Except for one thing. 

Monokuma wasn’t sure this was right anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my best work. Yikes.


End file.
